Life after Baby Callaghan
by giggles811
Summary: AU! These are just short one shots about Sam and Jules lives with Ava and Nathan. just a little appreciation to all the people who followed, reviewed, Favorited and truly fell in love with my story! they are however in random order! PM me any one shots you would like to read about! sorry for mistakes!
1. A Fathers Love!

Thank you to;

dawnpritchard

Havera

and pinklover98 for all your input and inspiration...

A fathers love...

"He looks at me and my heart starts skipping beats, my face starts to glow, and my eyes start to twinkle. Imagine what he would do to me if he smiled."

Sam couldn't believe that after so long there he was sitting in a rocking chair cradaling his son. Nathan. Into a deep sleep.

"A man is not complete until he has seen the baby he has made"

Sam was glad that he was able to be there when Nate was born. He was actually able to the see the child he created with his love.

He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if anything ever happened to his baby or Jules because of his neglect.

"I could not think of any need in childhood like the need for a fathers protection"

Sam dreaded the day when his son would no longer want to hold his hand when crossing the street or hug him tightly when he's having a bad dream and would reject his kisses when they're in public.

Sam wished that his baby would stay a baby forever.

"Until you have a son of your own...you will never know the joy, the love beyond feeling that resonates in the heart of a father as he looks upon his son"

Sam had been told that a love for a son can only be filled by a son. So looking down at Nate, who looked just like his dad, sleep he knew that his love for Nathan would go beyond what his heart was capable of giving.

Sam loved his son and whenever his gaze fell upon him his heart melted. Everytime.

"Any man could be a father... but it takes someone special to be a Dad"

A father is someone who is there when his baby is sick, when his baby has a nightmare, when his baby gets a boo boo, when his baby cries, when his baby simply wants his dad.

Sam was glad everything had turned out alright and now he had both Jules and their son together. He wouldn't know what he would do if one day Nathan called another man 'Dad'.

It would truly break him to pieces. That he failed.

"A child looks up at the stars and wonders, great fathers put their child's on their shoulders and help them grab a star"

As a father Sam wanted his son to be able to reach and accomplish anything he set his mind to. Nathan would never go without the support and guidance of his father.

Jules leaned at the door frame and watched Sam with their son. She remembered all the times she felt lonely and without Sam by her side.

To her none of that mattered anymore. Sam was here with her and Nathan and nothing in the world could change that.

"The best thing a father could do for his baby is love his mother"

Sam wanted to make Jules the happiest woman alive she gave him something to be proud of and call his own. They would forever be connected with the bond that is their child. He couldn't wait til the day Nathan called out for him and his mom.

"Seeing your son look up to you should be your best reward in life"

As a father to a boy...sam wanted to raise his son to be a respectful young man and to teach him how to be an excellent father and lead by example.

He didn't want to have to show him to be a great father because he hoped he would have done an excellent job, and that Nathan would have him as a role model.

"A father should be his sons first hero..."

Jules walked up to Sam and kissed her two boys on the forehead. Sam sat Jules in his lap as they both looked at their little miracle.

Jules couldn't have asked for a better father for her son Nathan. Sam was the one and only. always

"The greatest gift I've ever had was from God and I call him dad"


	2. A Mothers Love

"I have tried to move on but, I will never be able to replace you. And the sad thing is...I know I have already been replaced."

Jules had been in a gloomy place for quite some time, although she never let anyone see it the emotion was there. Definetly.

She wondered what her life would be like after her baby was born. But one thing she knew for sure, she would love him/her to the moon and back.

Laying on her couch rubbing her belly it daunted on her that the love of her life would never experience her pregnancy like an expectant father would.

On the other hand there was an other woman who would give Sam the one thing she was carrying that made her day light up and smile everytime she felt her baby kick within her.

She moved on...not romantically. but knowing that the love of her life would fall asleep next to another woman, and that it wasn't her he had his arms wrapped around while protecting their baby as well made her realize how much her life had changed in a short amount of time.

"A baby is a mother's anchor."

The life within her would be what got her through the rough days and made her glow everyday.

Her baby would be what made her motherly instincts shine through everyday of her baby's life. No matter what.

She always had the true love of her only true love, but deep down she knew he would never be hers, especially when the other woman was also full of life.

"Mother's hold their children's hand for a short while, but their hearts forever."

She longed for the day when he would be able to talk to their baby while he/she was still nestled within her womb.

She couldn't wait for the day when she would be able to hold her baby's hand and have he/she against her skin, feeling her child's warmth and for her baby to have her wrapped around her finger. Forever.

"When you are a mother you are never really alone in your thoughts. A mother always thinks twice, once for herself and one for her child." — Sophia Loren

Everything she has done and will do will be for her baby. She will work to provide her baby with everything he/she will need. Her baby would not go without anything. She would not that let that happen. Not as long she was alive and had herself to fight for her baby.

"There will be so many times you feel like you failed. But in the eyes, heart, and mind of your child you are super mom." — Stephanie Precourt

No matter what, she will be there for her baby. Any mistake in the world would not stop her from being her baby's best mom. Ever.

"Your heart will melt into mini pieces when you first hear your child call you 'Mama' for the first time, that will forever be engraved in your heart"

Jules couldn't wait for the day when her baby would call her 'mama' when her baby just needed a hug or a kiss and to feel loved.

"Being a parent is about watching your baby's first smile, helping her take those first steps and enjoying childish games. But its also about your toddler having a tantrum in the supermarket, wondering when on earth you're going to get a minute to yourself, and teenagers who think you were born in the Dark Ages"

No matter what the situation was she would be the one to give her baby a hug and kiss, even if her baby was 40. She would help her baby get back up after she fell taking her first steps and no matter what she would forever be her baby's mom.

"...Your eyes, your smile, your everything, your laugh, your look in your eyes when you talk to me. It's just everything about you that makes me want you even more."

Sam will forever be the love of her life the father of her child, and the one and only man she has truly fallen in love with. He was the man who unknowingly gave her the biggest gift in life. Their child, and he wouldn't be there to enjoy the first nine months of her babys life.

He would miss so much...

But she was happy that he would at least experience that with the other woman.

At the end of the day she woke up and is breathing for her child. She happily went to sleep knowing that her child would be loved by his/her mom.


	3. Tummy Cuddle Time

Jules was sitting on her couch with her feet on top of their coffee table. She was watching Ava play with her toys as she rubbed her 7 month pregnant belly. She was exhausted this pregnancy had been much more tiring than when she was pregnant with Nathan.

As Jules watched Ava walk around their living room making a mess she saw how Nathan had scooted over from his position on the couch watching his favorite movie.

Nathan scooted over more and tried to sit on his mommies lap. Jules noticed and helped him sit down without him hurting her.

"Mommie me want tummy-cuddle time" Nathan asked Jules as he looked at her with his fathers eyes.

"What's that sweetie?" Jules asked her son since she'd never heard him say that.

"Me and baby and yous lays down together" Nathan told his mommy

Jules was surprised not surprised that Nathan asked to lay down with his mommie.

Nathan as well as Ava loved being cuddled by their parents.

Jules could not agree with her son more. She was tired and laying down had been on her mind all morning.

"Ava you ready for nap time?" Jules asked her daughter as she played house with her dolls

"Yes, and me get na-na?" Ava asked as she stood up and walked over to her mom.

"Yes you get na-na" Jules said referring to Ava's favorite sippie cup that she drank milk out of when nap time came.

Jules placed Nathan on the floor as she heaved her pregnant self up. She served Ava her milk and they all headed upstairs.

Jules picked Ava up and laid her in the play pen next to her and sam's bed. She then helped Nathan onto her bed. She layed down next to her son.

Nate laid close to his mommy but something didn't feel right to him so he removed his shirt and tried going into Jules shirt to get closer to his mommy, but her shirt was too tight.

"mommy, off shirt" Nathan asked his mom.

"sweetie I can't its too cold" Jules lied it was pretty warm but she really just didn't want to.

"me keeps yous warm mommy!" Nathan said with the biggest smile on his face, the same smile that belonged to her husband.

Jules could not deny her son anything so she removed her shirt. Then Nathan cuddled as close as his moms growing belly would let him. He swung his little leg onto Jules stomach as he hugged her. They both napped like her son wanted to.

When Sam arrived home after shift he was not surprised to find their living room a mess. Especially now that Jules was more pregnant and more exhausted she bothered less to run around picking up after two toddlers.

Sam walked into his bedroom to find his wife wrapped in the arms of another man. Their son. He loved how his son no matter what, showed his mom how much he loves her. Sam quickly changed into light sweats and laid next to his son.

But before he could even begin to dream about napping after a long night shift Ava woke up.

"Mommie! Mommie!" Ava asked for her mom as she stood up in her play pen.

Sam stood up and rushed to his daughter before she managed to wake up her mom and brother.

"Daddy!" Ava yelled noticing it was her father who was walking to her.

"Shhhh" Sam whispered as he held his finger to his mouth.

Sam took Ava downstairs so she could be distracted.

Ava noticed her dad was tired.

"Daddy sleepy?" Ava asked as she walked over to sam who was laying on the carpet.

"Yeah daddy's sleepy, lady bug"

"Me help you sleep daddie" Ava said as she climbed the couch and laid down on top of her dads chest and rubbed circles on his cheek.

Before Sam knew it he and Ava were both asleep.


	4. Lady Bug

Nathan and his daddy were out on a boys day out with team one on one of their rare day off. Which left both Ava and Jules at home. Sam insisted he wanted to stay at home but Jules insisted that he was still a man and even he needed some guy time even if their five month old went with them. Team One Clark and Dean were going to a car show convention.

Jules had even packed Nathan's snug rider knowing Sam would rather carry Nathan next to him rather than in a stroller where something could happen. Being a father was Sam's love and passion.

Jules had just finished cleaning up after Ava and was gonna take Ava to their backyard and have a dip in their pool. Jules was still nursing nathan and Ava but she was slowly starting to introduce them to food.

Ava was a messy eater and she loved it. Ava loved eating with her hands and so did her entire body. Jules had started to have fo feed Ava in just her diaper. Regardless of how much Jules tried to keep her clean, Ava always dipped her fingers into her mashed potatoes, carrot puree or whatever her mom was feeding her and she would get it in her pretty blonde hair and even on the bottom of her feet. She would also do motor sounds and spit all her food at her mommy, which Jules found adorable at first and Sam though it was funny because it never happened to him. Jules also hoped that Nathan wouldn't pick up on Avas habit and start doing the same with his food.

Jules finished tidying up the kitchen and removed Ava from her high chair.

"Lady bug, why can't you be my clean baby? You ready for the pool?" Jules cooed and started a one sided conversation with her daughter while heading up to her bedroom to rinse Ava off and changed herself and Ava into their bathing suits . Before they headed out Jules applied sunscreen to ava ans herself.

Once she was done with Ava, jules opened up her backdoor to her backyard and walked over to the shack to retrieve Ava's floating boat.

The water was fresh, Ava loved water just as much as she loved getting dirty. Jules carefully placed Ava into her floaty that was completely safe.

...JAM...

Jules had been completely opposed to the floaty. A million things went through her mind about what could possibly go wrong.

"Sam no! hold him, I dont trust that thing" Jules exclaimed

"Babe its fine, do you really think I would let something happen to our little monkey" Sam responded then walked over and kissed Jules lightly on the lips.

"no" Jules replied guilty of having had not trusted Sam as a father.

Nathan was only a three months old and Sam had being dying to get both babies into the pool. Jules had told him for now only Ava could join him because she was older. But Sam insisted and Jules caved and that killed her ans spiked her nerves about everything that could wrong. Like the boat flipping over or Nathan slipping out.

...Flashpoint...

Jules watched as Ava kicked her feet happily. She was glad that both her kids loved the water.

"You love the water don't you lady bug... You look just like your daddy you know...I love you Ava, I'm not your biological mother but I wish I was because I love you so much! Please don't ever doubt that. I love you and your little brother and your daddy." Jules told her daughter as tears ran down her face hoping that deep down Ava would understand that regardless of her paternity she was her daughter and no matter what that she loved her with all her heart and would do anything for her.

Jules cell phone ran and Jules had to pull Ava out of her floaty to answer the call. Ava immediately cried at the top of her lungs but no matter what Jules would never risk leaving her daughter unattended in the water while she answered a call.

"I know Lady bug, but im sure its daddy"

"hey babe" Sam said after Jules answered his call.

"hey, how's it going" Jules asked

"great, we should be heading home soon. Why's Ava crying" sam asked concerned when he could hear his daughter crying.

"Oh were in the pool and when I pulled her out to talk to you she lost it" Jules explained to sam while bouncing Ava on her hip.

"Oh my poor baby, well in that case we love you and go get Ava back in the water, we'll be home shortly."

"bye, see you when you get home. Give kisses to monkey from me" Jules asked

"of course, and I send you and our little lady bug tons of hugs and kisses" sam responded by asking Jules the same thing.

They both hung up at the same time and Jules walked back into the water with ava and placed her in her floaty.

Ava squealed with delight when she felt the coolness of the water surround her little body.

About an hour later Ava was visibly getting tired. So Jules pulled her out of her floaty without any hesitation from Ava, Jules sat on the pool step and rocked Ava back and forth to sleep. Ava had other plans so she tugged at Jules bathing suit top. Jules knew exactly what Ava wanted so she let Ava latch onto her.

Ava soon fell asleep in her mothers arms.

When Sam arrived he hoped that Jules was still in the pool with Ava, he had been dreaming about the pool since his talk with Jules earlier. So when he saw Jules cradling Ava to her chest in the pool he knew he was going for a dip.

"Hey babe, I'm back" Sam said as he leaned down to kiss his beautiful wife.

"I see, hows our little man?"

"Not tired! He pretty much slept the entire time. He missed all the action"

"Thats our boy." Jules exclaimed as she reached up to grab Nathan from Sam.

"Let me take him to go get changed with me that way you wont gave both in arms" sam said as he stood up and headed inside.

When Sam returned Jules was laying under the umbrella on a lounge chair with Ava on her chest.

Sam walked into the pool carrying Nathan against his chest.

The rest of their afternoon was spent in the pool and even Sam had decided to barbeque outside and make it their family's first at home barbecue with just them and their adorable kid


	5. pregnancy blues

Six month pregnant Jules was sitting on her couch while her husband prepared their family brunch on a Sunday morning.

Nathan and Ava were playing around in their playroom, which Sam had decorated and set up just for them.

Jules continued to rub her belly. Over the past couple of days anything that she did tired her out significantly so whenever Sam was able to come home early or get the day off she was extremely grateful.

"How you feeling" Sam asked as he sat next to her on the couch and placed his hand on top of her abdomen.

"Don't touch my belly there," jules said as she pushed Sam's hand down a bit "Sorry its just the baby keeps forcing her way into my rib cage and my belly is just too sore and it hurts." Jules explained after she noticed Sam's frown.

"Is that so...huh baby you giving mommy a hard time aren't you. Can you just give her a break baby, I'm sure she'd appreciate that" Sam talked to their baby as Jules looked down at Sam interacting with their unborn child.

"Argh" Jules cried out in pain as she applied pressure to the side of her belly that was sore.

"You okay babe" Sam asked full of concern as he shifted positions on the couch to look at her.

Jules continued to apply pressure to her belly as Sam saw how much pain she was in.

"Aww...that hurt"

"You okay"

"Yeah...its just she digs herself into my rib cage and then kicks up a storm. I just hurts a lot when she does that. One of these days she'll probably break my ribs" Jules said as Sam ran his hands over her belly to soothe the pain.

"Jules I don't think she'll actually break your ribs. She might kick a lot but I don't even think it's possible" Sam said with a light giggle.

"Oh you think this is funny, you try being pregnant! Plus I read about it and it is possible" Jules shot back

"Look" Jules said as she and sams glance landed on her belly.

Jules belly was slightly lopsided, their baby was making its way into a very uncomfortable position for Jules. She felt her belly and the left top side was very compact but feeling the rest of her belly, was shallow.

"I'm sorry that looks painful" Sam said pitifully

"I'm not, we"ll have a baby soon so this is all worth it"

"I love you, you know that" Sam said as he leaned over and kissed Jules on the lips. "I'll go and finish breakfast, you try and get some rest"

Jules looked over at Sam and was grateful that he had learned how to cook.

Nathan and Ava were still playing with all their toys and luckily for Jules that was their kids play room and they could just close the double doors and hide the chaos that was their playroom.

Jules was finally starting to relax when she felt someone trying to climb up her leg.

"Hey monkey" Jules cooed at Nathan as she picked him up and sat him on her lap.

"Mommie me woves you"

" I love you too buddy"Jules said as she started tickling her little man.

Nathan bounced up and down trying to get his mom to stop he occasionally would land on Jules pregnant abdomen.

"Baby, not your baby sister" Jules told nathan as she placed his little hands on her belly.

"No! Me wants to plays with my mommie" Nathan begged as he started bouncing and kicking his legs

"Ok we could play but no hitting mommy's belly ok" Jules tried to get her son to understand that her belly was off limits.

Nathan was at an age that he really didn't care what and who said what. So he continued jumping and kicking his legs while continuously swinging at her belly with his hands as well.

"Sam!"

"Sam!" Jules cried out as pain surged through her belly as she felt powerful kicks from her baby and her son.

Sam ran to Jules and removed Nathan from her but when he did so Nathan was able to get another powerful kick to his moms belly.

Jules cried out in pain as she cradled her belly. "Nathan, mommy's belly is a no-no!" Sam screamed and immediately placed Nathan on the floor and ran to Jules side. He didn't realize that had been the first time he screamed at his son. ever.

"Jules are you okay"

Jules shook her head no and grabbed onto Sam's hand.

Nathan saw how much pain he caused his mom and that his dad was visual upset with him so walked to his bedroom sobbing.

Jules finally was able to relax and settled more comfortably on the couch.

"You okay?" Sam asked

"Yeah, I think so" replied Jules trying to hide the pain from Sam.

Nathan crawled under his crib and continued crying his little heart out.

When Jules tries to get up she cried out in pain again.

"Okay, I'm calling the doctor" Sam said as he settled Jules on the couch and went for his cell phone.

Sam explained to Jules' doctor what had happened. The doctor told Sam that the baby and with the help of Nathan could have fractured or broken a rib. Sam was shocked that a baby could break his mothers ribs. The doctor suggested that he lay Jules down on her bed and have her relax and that if it was really hurting that he wrap Jules in a bandage to help keep the baby from trying to nuzzle his way into her injured ribs and further injuring her. Sam thanked the doctor and agreed to call if anything changed.

"You think you can make it upstairs" Sam asked Jules and she answered him.

Sam carefully helped Jules up from the couch and tried to make it as painless as possible. Happy that Ava was content and hadn't been affected by the situation he felt comfortable leaving her playing while he took Jules upstairs.

"Sam, where's Nate?"

"Umm...I don't know, his probably in his room" sam replied

When they walked into the room Sam laid Jules down on her uninjured side.

"Sam, you screamed at him he's probably scared you've never done that to him before" Jules said to Sam

Sam realized that he in fact had never screamed at his son and it had been a good fifteen minutes since and he hadn't seen or heard his son.

"What did I do?" Sam said feeling horrible.

"Just find him and bring him to me"

Sam walked around the second floor and searched for little Nate, he walked into the nursery and didn't find him but he could hear soft sobbing. He leaned down and found Nathan crying and holding onto one of his teddies.

"hey buddy, you wanna come out" sam said as he reached for Nathan.

Nathan refused to come out, sam was finally able to remove Nathan from under his crib. Sam walked ans sat in the rocking chair clutching nathan to him as he continued to cry.

"buddy, I'm so sorry I never should have yelled at you" Sam apologized to his only son.

Nathan just continued crying "No, you and mommie don't wove me no mores. I hurts mommie and babies"

"They'll be okay buddy, mommy just needs to rest" Sam replied he also felt like a horrible father hearing his son tell him that his parents didn't love him.

Sam carried Nathan back into Jules and his bedroom and placed him on their bed next to Jules.

"Hey monkey, I'm sorry if we scared you" Jules told Nathan as he continued sobbing and Jules caresses his little face.

"no's I hurts you and babies"

Jules brought Nathan closer to her body to cradle him but Nathan was hesitant that he might hurt his mom and baby. Jules noticed and suggested that Sam go downstairs and be with Ava.

Jules let Nathan lay next to her and she didn't push that he get closer.

But before she knew it Nathan was asleep cradled close to her body with his hand on her chest an the other under his own small body.

Jules hopes that everything would be forgotten and that Sam and her showed both Nathan and Ava how much they truly loved them.


	6. Baby Kicks

"You tired babe" Sam asked his pregnant wife as he walked into their house after a long day at work, he kissed her and their unborn child then headed to the living room where his two toddlers were playing.

"Yeah, I have a feeling this pregnancy is gonna weigh me down. I'm barely in my second trimester and I already get easily exhausted and my morning sicknes is still there. You hungry?" Jules said as she walked back into their living room after finishing tiding up their kitchen after dinner.

"No, I had a late lunch with the guys while patrolling but thank you...I wish I could make this easier on you Jules" Sam responded and embraced his wife on the couch .

"I did it once I'm sure I can do it again"

Sam just leaned over and kissed Jules in the lips.

Jules ans Sam continued watching and playing with Ava and Nathan for a while. Jules loved how Nathan would randomly go up to her and kiss her belly and talk to his baby brother or sister.

"Bed-time!" Sam screamed while tickling Ava and watching her squirm.

Sam helped Jules stand on her feet and threw both ava and Nathan over his shoulder and walked upstairs with Jules right behind them.

One hour later...

Ava and Nathan both refused to fall asleep, but too cranky for anything else they were finally soothed into a deep sleep by their fathers voice.

"Why are they a handful at bedtime,ugh... I mean I love to sleep and you do too. It should run in their DNA" Sam joked while climbing into bed.

"I know, I don't get it either and with a newborn i doubt they will get any sleep let alone us."

Sam cradled Jules to his body for comfort. He loved falling asleep with his wife entangled in his arms.

"Good night Sammy"

"Good night, my beautiful wife"

...

Jules tossed all night trying to get comfortable. She would feel light pain in her stomach, but wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Sam wake up!" Jules said as she shook Sam after she realized what was going on.

"What's wrong Jules?" Sam said as he shoot up in bed and rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes.

Jules took Sam's hand and placed it over her abdomen. Sam turned and faced Jules when he was finally able to feel a kick from their baby.

"was that?" Sam asked curiously and not sure.

Jules nodded and Sam leaned against the headboard and continued rubbing the womb of where his unborn child rest.

Sam couldn't believe that he just felt his child moving, he had hoped that he wouldn't miss out on their child's first movements.

He was eternally grateful that Jules and him had worked everything out and were now married and were amazing parents to two toddlers and an unborn child who he would protect from all harm just like he would with his entire family.

After a couple of minutes Sam could tell by Jules even breathing that she had fallen asleep so he laid her down on the bed and scooped her against his chest.

He fell asleep knowing that his wife was peacefully asleep, his kids were also asleep and he was excited to have been there when his son or daughter made his or her presence known to him.


	7. sicky Ava

Jules was in her bedroom late at night watching tv. Whenever Sam had a night shift it was almost impossible for her to fall asleep not knowing if Sam would come back okay to their family.

9 month old Ava woke up in her crib crying and fuzzy. She woke up feeling sick.

Jules could see and hear Ava through the baby monitor crying. She stood up from bed and walked into Nate and Ava's shared nursery.

When she saw Ava she knew something was wrong, her cry was distinct.

Jules scooped Ava out of her crib and carried her to her bedroom.

Jules knew Ava was sick when she kissed her forhead and she was hot.

Jules immediately removed Ava's clothes and left her in just her diaper.

"I know you don't feel good, sweetie" Jules whispered to ava as she rubbed her daughters back.

Jules continued for the next hour swaying Ava and pacing her bedroom. She was really getting worried so she called Wordy she didn't want to worry Sam unless she knew it was of concern.

"Wordy, what can I give Ava , I think she has a fever?" Jules asked

"take her temperature first" Wordy said to Jules.

Jules took her daughters temp "102, Wordy" Jules said as Ava vomited on Jules shoulder.

"Wordy, she just threw up" Jules informed him.

"okay Jules, shes probably dehydrated so have Sam pick up electrolyte water from the pharmacy, and a baby Motrin. Also try getting in a bath with her, the water will relax her and she'll take the medicine better when she's sleepy, and give her the water slowly maybe one tablespoon every couple of minutes an increase it gradually" Wordy gave a list of things for her to do.

"Thank you Wordy"

"No problem, call me if you need anything." Wordy asked and hung up.

Jules immediately dialed Sam's phone to let him know Ava was sick and to stop by the pharmacy.

"hey babe, I'll be home soon I'm just going to shower and change and I'll go straight home" sam said after he answered Jules call.

"Sam, can you stop by the pharmacy and pick up electrolyte water and baby Motrin" Jules asked her husband

"is everything ok Jules?" Sam asked panicked and full of concern.

"its Ava she's sick. She's throwing up and she has a fever" Jules informed Sam.

"Im on my way now" sam said as he turned around and ran past the guys mumbling that Ava was sick.

When Sam pulled up into his driveway he got out of his car and was in his house and in his bedroom within seconds.

Sam ran up to Jules and kisses her in her forehead. "Here's everything you asked for" sam said as he handed Jules the bag with medicine.

"Thanks, Im gonna get in the bath with her can you watch her while I fill the tub"Jules said as she handed Ava to her daddy

"Ohh...my lady bug is sick" sam whispered to his daughter as he cradled her to his chest.

5 minutes later...

Ava still continued to cry Sam tried everything to get her to calm down, but nothing worked.

"Sam!" Jules exclaimed

Sam walked into their bathroom and removed Ava's diaper and handed her to Jules who was submerged in a warm bubble bath.

Jules placed ava on her bare chest and slowly submerged Ava's tinny body with water. Ava calmed down after a couple of minutes. Sam sat beside the tub watching how peacefully his daughter had become.

"Can you bring me her medicine, I'm going to try and give her some now" Jules asked as she rubbed small circles on her daughter's back.

Sam returned with his daughter's medicine and handed Jules the electrolyte water.

Jules used a bottle to get ava to take the small amount of water. Ava happily took the water without spitting it or throwing it up.

Once the water was staring to turn cold Sam wrapped Ava in a warm towel that he had put in the microwave for it to heat up and helped Jules get safely out of the tub.  
Back in their bedroom Sam placed a diaper on Ava as Jules changed into pjs.

Sam and Jules lay in bed with Ava on her dads chest.

"how long has she been sick" sam asked

"A couple hours, I didnt want to call you unless it was serious, so when wordy said she was most likely dehydrated I called you" Jules responded not sure if sam was accusing her.

Sam just continued lightly massaging his daughters back but Ava once again woke up crying.

"thats my cue" sam said as he handed Ava to her mommie to be nursed.

Sam then walked into his bathroom to shower.

Meanwhile Jules laid down on her side as she nurses her daughter. When sam was done showering he returned to find Jules topless cradling their daughter to her. Sam just hoped that was the last time Ava would get sick because he hated seeing her so upset and tired.


	8. Commitment

_**Follow Flashpoint_jam on Instagram for some Jam pictures!**_

_**Hope You like this one shot im really Happy with how it turned out!**_

...^.^...

Jules woke up, it was the day she had been waiting for, it had been a day she had planing for almost six months.

She could not wait to walk down that aisle to become Mrs. Julianna Braddock.

She sat up in bed and loved waking up on her wedding day next to her daughter, Ava.

Sam and her had decided to have their children with them. Nathan went with his daddy and Ava with her mommie.

Ava slept peacefully as Jules admired how peaceful she looked and she could only think and imagine what their family had ahead.

Ava woke up fussy just like she did every morning, she got that from her dad. Jules scooped up her daughter and rocked her back and forth as much as she could while taking off her shirt to nurse her daughter. She loved to have her close to her and that she was able to comfort her whenever she cried or just needed to be held.

Sam was awaken by his best man, Spike. They were all in adjoining hotel rooms. Sam had also slept with his son right by his side. He loved sleeping with his babies just as much as Jules did.

"Sammo get up!" Spike screamed as he walked into Sam's hotel room.

Nathan woke up crying from uncle Spike's scream.

"Spike, shhhh!" Sam loudly whispered as he cradled his six month old to his bare chest.

"Sorry Nate" Spike apologized for his actions.

"Can you give me a bottle from the fridge" Sam asked Spike as all his other groomsmen arrived at his room looking newly awake and disheveled.

Jules had to pump milk so Nathan wouldn't have to take formula. Jules hated pumping but she'd rather pump than have her son drink formula.

Spike handed Sam the bottle then Sam bottle feed his son as all the guys were getting ready to head out for breakfast.

After Nathan ate Sam got ready so they could all go down for breakfast.

Jules was just finished nursing when her bridesmaids walked in.

"Breakfast should be here soon" Sophie said "How you feeling, its your big day"

"I'm excited, nervous. But I cant wait to become Sam's wife" Jules said as she expressed her feelings.

Almost half an hour later Jules and her bridal party were having breakfast around the breakfast table in their hotel room.

Sam too has having breakfast with his bridal party. All of team one could not stop laughing as Sam squeezed some orange juice onto his sons lips. Nathan had obviously not like it.

Jules and her bridesmaids: Sophie, Shelly, Natalie, Leah, and Winnie were peacefully enjoying their breakfast when Ava woke up crying hungry again. Jules went and picked up Ava and returned with Ava to nurse her once again as they finished their breakfast.

Jules' hair and make-up was finished as the photographer snapped pictures of all the commotion going on in their bridal suite.

Afterwards Jules made her way to Leah who had Ava. Jules had chosen a beautiful dress for her daughter that resemble her own wedding dress.

Jules could not be more happy to be able to have her daughter with her on her wedding day and for her to be the one to change her and get her ready for the union her parents were about to make.

It was only 30 minutes before the ceremony was to begin and Sam had asked Spike to take Jules a card.

When Jules received the card from Sam she knew she would cry. Jules read the content of Sam's card to herself.

_Jules,_  
_Thank you for making me the happiest man and soon to be husband ever. I can't wait to show you every day just how much I love you. Thank you for the greatest gift you've ever given me besides your love, Nathan. I could not imagine my like without our little monkey but I knew you were more than the perfect woman for me when you accepted Ava as your own. I'll see you at the end of the aisle!_  
_- Samtastic_

Jules read the note with tears in her eyes. She knew she had chosen the right man. The father of her baby's.

Jules finished getting ready, she had her make up retouched and she was now in her gorgeous gown. She was never the one for a big expensive wedding dress but she knew sam would love it.

Sam stood at the altar watching as the bridal party walked down. His heart melted when he saw his baby's being rolled down the aisle by Izzy. Ava immediately squealed with delight when she saw her father and held her hands to him. Sam couldn't help himself so he walked over and lifted her up and kissed her as well as Nathan.

Sam watched attentively when he first saw Jules. Her make up was flawless along with her hair. She was walked down the aisle by both her father and Sarge.

Jules wedding dress was a gorgeous white bridal gown. It was form fitting and it flared out at her feet mermaid style. Her dress was a sweet-heart neckline. Sam couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such a gorgeous woman become his wife.

Jules and Sam meet at the altar. "I love you, you look stunning" Sam whispered to Jules as he held onto her hand which caused her to blush.

"Julianna Callahan, I vow to be true, always, to give you all of myself, no secrets until death parts us and even after. 'Cause I've been yours since the first day I saw you and made a fool of myself. 'Cause I knew, right away I knew that it was you or no one, even though you didn't know it yet. I had to be patient. I was right, just saying." Sam looked into the eyes if his bride as he spoke his vows from his heart and places her wedding band on her finger.

"Samuel Braddock, I vow to always be yours... I tried to think of words but there are so many, there are so many words. So, I vow to you this" Jules said as she pulled Sam into their first kiss as husband and wife.

Jules and Sam had sometime to be with themselves and their kids as the guest enjoyed the cocktail hour.

"I love you a million times I love you" sam screamed at the top of his lungs as he spun Jules.

"I love you just as much Sam" Jules replied as she kissed Sam. "Im gonna miss them"Jules said as she walked over to Ava and Nathan who were content with just sitting around.

"Me too, but we'll only be gone for three days" sam said as he hugged Jules from behind and watched their baby's.

"Let's go enjoy our wedding" Sam said as he nipped at Jules neck and went and picked Nathan up and gave have him to Jules as he carried Ava.

"Give it up for the newly weds, Mr. & Mrs. Samuel Braddock" the usher introduced Sam and Jules as they were cheered on by their guest.

The rest of the night was spend enjoying the love and company from their family and guest.

Sam and Jules both couldn't wait until they returned from their honeymoon to finally be a united family and raise their kids Ava and Nathan and also enjoy the adventures their marriage and parenthood had in store for them. little did they know how much their lives were gonna change in just a short amount of time.

**Please whether you_ liked it or not_ review and let me know what you think pretty please!**


	9. Christmas

"You look beautiful" Sam told Jules as he watched her nurse both Nathan and Ava on their bed.

Jules blushed she loved when Sam complimented her but she really loved when the compliment came because of their babies.

Sam walked back to the bed and sat leaning against the headboard. He rubbed his sons head while he peacefully satisfied his hunger.

"I can't wait for tommorrow' Jules stated

"Me either, I promise it'll be a great day"

"I can't believe it'll be their first Christmas tommorrow, thank you for making today special just, us as a family"

...

Earlier in the day Sam made his family a big breakfast, he also made sure that the house was spotless so Jules wouldn't have to worry about picking up.

After breakfast Sam and Jules put both Ava and Nathan down for a nap. Sam took that opportunity to give Jules his gift for her.

Sam had ordered a special made necklace and ring for her.

Her necklace had three hearts that continued downward intertwined. In each heart was the inscription of their child's names followed with their birth date. Her ring was a simple cut with a diamond in the middle and two colored diamonds on the sides which represented their children's birth stones.

Jules reaction to her gift was priceless she had tears running down her face and she was speechless.

Jules gift to Sam was his own family dog tags that he could wear at all times. Jules knew how much she and their children meant to him. Sam even carried a picture of his family in one of his vest pockets for work.

Each tag had their kids nickname 'Monkey and 'lady bug' followed by their birthdate and with a small inscription "I love you daddy, and you love me too'.

Sam had cried when he first saw them, although he didn't want to think about it, If the day came when he wouldn't be able to come home to his family again he would go knowing his family was right there and that he loved his kids and they loved him right back.

The funny part was they both had agreed that if they did buy each other gifts they would not be baby related.

But neither sam and Jules would have it any other day.

The rest of the day was spent watching Christmas movies, drinking hot chocolate and they were able to enjoy a white Christmas for a short time since both Ava and Nathan didnt appreciate the coldness much even under big winter coats.

"I'm glad you enjoyed today, I wanted it to just be us since tommorrow we'll be at Ed and Sophie's, and you know when we get their these two will be kidnapped by our wonderful family" Sam stated light heartedly.

All Jules could do was laugh, she knew Sam was totally right. She could already imagine it.

As soon as they walk in Ed would be the first to grab Ava and Wordy would take Nathan, wordy loved Nathan he always wished he had had a boy.

Sam removed ava who had fallen asleep from Jules and laid her down on their bed with a baby pillow to support her.

A little under and hour later Sam and Jules fell asleep facing each other with both of their kids in between them waiting for the next morning to come and to celebrate Christmas with their family. Team One

When they arrives at the Lane household they were greeted by Sophie and Izzy. Everyone else had already arrived and like Sam suspected as soon as they walked in Ava and Nathan were removed from their arms by very anxious team one members.

Sophie cooked a delicious meal, being the cater of the family. They all enjoyed a wonderful meal and interacted with each other as a real and happy family.

Once it was time to open gifts Jules had to breast feed Nathan in front of everyone since she didn't want to miss a thing. Sam helped her with making sure her blanket helped conceal herself and Nathan.

All of the little kids got the most gifts. Izzy received a easy bake oven and a doll house set from both sam and Jules. All three of Wordys girls got a joined gift. A Wii with princess games.

Both nathan and ava received a lot of clothes, they were also given a toy ride-along car from Sarge. Spike had given all kids their own personal automatic piggy bank and a two hundred dollar deposit into each child's college fund.

The rest of their Christmas was spent lounging around and eventually everyone headed outside to the Lane's backyard and watched the fireworks that were coming from a local golf course. All the little ones were delighted and easily entertained but Ava hated the noise so she dug herself onto her moms arm.

When it came time to leave all of Wordys girls were asleep as well as Jules and sams kids. Everyone said their good byes and headed home delighted that they had shared a wonderful Christmas together in unity.

Sam and Jules walked into their house and went straight to their bedroom to put Ava and Nathan to sleep. Once they were done Sam ans Jules cuddled close together.

"I cant wait til their older and they understand everything" Sam whispered into Jules ear.

"Me too, thank you for everything" Jules responded as she turned around and kissed her husband.

Soon after their house was filled with silence as everyone in the Callaghan-Braddock household was peacefully sleeping.


	10. Family of 5

Jules woke up feeling the same way she did just a little over a year and a half ago.

She and sam never talked about a new addition but she knew she had the best husband ever and he would be just as happy.

Now all she needed was for a doctor to tell her 'yes'.

She knew she wanted to make it special for Sam.

She wanted her two babies to help with telling him just like he had donevwhen he proposed.

So when she finally was able to see her doctor and was told yes she knew exactly what she had to do.

When sam went off to work one day, Jules took Nathan and Ava with her to the baby store.

At the store she bought two onesies one that was pink and read 'big sister' and another that was blue that read 'big brother'. She also purchased a bag of diapers and also a piece of wood with some paint for her surprise. She also bought a plain white tee for herself.

Jules had to hide everything from Sam so he wouldn't find anything.

Jules wanted to wait for when he had a day off. Sam's next day off was in just two days.

While Sam was at work Jules had Nathan and Ava paint their hands and place them on the newly painted wood.

Once her babies hand prints were on she cleaned them up and laid them down for naptime.

While Nathan and Ava slept Jules finished off the sign she was gonna use in the piece of wood she wrote 'Make room daddy! I'm coming soon' with the date she was going to tell him and under each set of hand prints she wrote their children's names.

On her shirt she decorated and wrote 'mommy+daddy+Ava+Nate+baby=5  
And at the bottom with her estimated due date for their new family member.

When the day finally came she woke up and knew she had to act fast.

When sam leaned over to kiss her she suggested that he have a shower and wash the stink away.

As soon as Sam went into the shower and Jules heard the water running. She walked over to his boxer drawer and emptied it and filled it with diapers and placed the sign with it on top.

Afterwards she quickly changed into her shirt and went to change Nate and Ava into their onesies and went back to her bedroom and sat in the middle of the bed waiting for Sam to finish.

When Sam walked out of the bathroom he saw his wife and their babies in bed.

Jules watched as Sam walked over to his dresser and opened his drawer.

Sam was starstruck he couldn't believe he was going to have an other baby with his wife.

"Jules are you for real" sam said as he turned to see Jules with a bug smile on her face.

"yes I'm sure" Jules said

"WE'RE HAVING A BABY! WERE HAVING A BABY" sam exclaimed

Sam then noticed Jules shirt and read it. Jules held onto Ava and Nathan and Sam was able to read their onesies as well.

"yes your gonna be a big brother" sam said as he took Nathan into his arms and spun in a circle.

Sam then leaned in to kiss Jules. The kiss was sweet and slow, they both just wanted to enjoy the moment.

"how long have you known" sam asked his wife

"Just a couple of days" Jules replied as sam picked up Ava and placed them in their play pen next to their bed sam then laid down next to her.

"so are you okay with this, I mean we didn't plan on having another baby"

"Of course! I mean you and me and another baby. Of course I'm okay I'm. More than okay" sam expressed how over the moon he was.

"So...are we gonna celebrate how we know best" Sam asked as he kissed Jules down her neck just like he knew she liked.

"Sam! Stop will scare the kids" Jules yelled as she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"they're too little to know what's going on" Sam said as he straddled her and continued kissing her.

They were gonna celebrate their new baby right there and then.


	11. New Baby Braddock Girl

Sam and Jules were merely hours away from knowing the gender of their baby.

once again the doctors had trouble finding the babys gender to tell the excited parents to be.

Jules was 6 months pregnant with their third child.

Sam had been there for Jules a lot, he helped her with everything that he could while still working full time and doing OT and since Ava and Nathan were hitting the one and a half year old stage they were becoming a handful, but being a stay at home mom meant the world to Jules.

This pregnancy was by far more exhausting for Jules, she was really pregnant and showed early on. She had to have more appointments because of her first pregnancy with Nathan being high risk.

"Sam can you take Ava with you into the shower please" Jules asked her husband as rubbed her belly up and down.

"Sure thing" sam replied as he made his way down to their babies rooms to grab Ava to shower with.

Jules walked down the stairs to make breakfast for her family. Nathan had fallen asleep in her arms and clung onto her shirt. So when she went to go lay him down he cried. He is a big mommy's boy just like Ava.

So, Jules had to make oatmeal and while carrying Nathan in her arms and walking around with a growing belly.

When Sam returned to the kitchen Ava was wide awake and excited to have had a refreshing shower.

"I only made oatmeal, he really didn't want to let go." Jules informed Sam.

"Yummy" sam said sarcastically and then kissed Jules and removed Nathan from her arms. Sam truly disliked oatmeal. Nathan once again cried at the loss of his mom.

Jules reached to take Nathan back but Sam refused "No, you my very gorgeous pregnant wife needs to get ready. I'll take care of them" sam told his wife as he kissed his wife once again.

An hour later...

Jules, Sam, Nathan and Ava were all waiting to be called back by Jules doctor to have her examination

"Julianna Braddock" the nurse called from the door that lead to the back of the office. Sam helped Jules stand as he carried both Ava and Nathan.

Once inside Jules was weighed and had her blood pressure taken. Jules hated having to be weighed, like if she didn't know she was pregnant and huge.

"The doctor will be right with you" the nurse informed Jules as she walked out.

Minutes later Dr. Herrera walked in, "Hi Julianna, hi Samuel, Ohh I see you brought the two cutest babies today. You ready to see your baby?" The doctor cooed over nathan and ava.

Jules nodded and laid down on the examination table, and pulled her shirt over her belly and up under her breast.

Dr. Herrera then placed goo on Jules belly and the maternity wand followed the path of her belly.

Both Sam and Jules stared at the screen as they saw their baby once agin. Sam loved being able to see their baby, it always brought him the biggest happiest smile.

"okay so, you guys still want to find out the sex of your baby" Dr. Herrera asked.

Jules knew she wanted to know but she also knew that the team would start calling from the moment they left the office and one was bound to be mad about not being the first to know.

"Actually could you write it down on a paper and seal it in an envelope please" Jules asked the nurse

After their appoinment they all headed to a local bakery where Jules ordered a cake and cupcakes.

The baker was going to do pink for girl and blue for boy so when everyone found out they would at the same time. They also went to a local party store where Jules had ordered one of the stores favorites, balloons were filled with either pink or blue confetti.

Three days later Jules picked up the cake, cupcakes and balloons and headed to the barn with cake and her babies.

Once in the SRU parking lot jules realized that there was no way she was going to be able to carry everything herself.

"Sam could you come help me with everything please and bring who ever you can" Jules asked sam over the phone.

All of team one helped with the decorations and they all headed inside the barn.

Once inside Jules had everyone grab a black balloon and handed them all a push pin.

"1...2...3..." Jules and sam both said at the same time and on three everyone popped their balloons.

"Its a girl!" Spike screamed excited for Sam and Jules as the room was filled with pink baby confetti and baby bottles

After sam and Jules were congratulated they cut the cake. The inside was chocolate but with a small layer of pink filling.

Team one and their respective families hung around the barn until it got too late and all the kids were getting fussy. Sam and Jules were congratulated once again before everyone headed home.

When Jules arrived home with her family she couldn't wait to talk to Sam about what they would name their daughter.


	12. Ava, Lady bugs and Lillies

"Jules what's wrong sweetie" Sam asked as he walked into his bedroom after a long night/midday shift at SRU and realized that his wife was in full tears. He walked over to her and sat next to her on their bed and placed Nathan on his lap.

"Sam, they're growing up too fast, Avas first birthday is tommorrow and Nathan's is in three months. Sam I just want them to stay small, I don't want them to ever grow out of our laps. Before we know it they wont be breastfed and they'll be talking and running around."

"Babe I don't want them to grow up either, but It's was best for them and us. We get to see them grow as little people and eventually they'll get married and have their own kids"

Jules had stoped crying and had leaned against sams shoulder watching as Ava played in their bed.

"You sleepy sweetie" Sam asked his son when he saw him yawning and trying to lay in his arms.

"he is, they're at that stage where if Ava refuses to nap so does he, but then they eventually will fall asleep anywhere and any time which makes it hard to keep them on a schedule" Jules said

"Well I'll say your tired too, why don't we all take a long nap then we could make ourselves some dinner and watch a movie afterwards" sam asked when he also saw Jules trying to hide her yawn

"No! you need a good rest Sam and these munchkins won't let that happen so I'll take them to their room to sleep and I'll finish some last minute things for Avas birthday party tommorrow"

"No, I'll sleep better knowing my two beautiful girls and adorable little monkey are right next to me and I'll help you with birthday stuff when we're fully recharged" Sam said as he laid on his bed and pulled Nathan and Ava close to him and patting the bed. Jules caved and scooted as close as possible as she could to Sam. All four fell asleep almost as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

Five thirty in the afternoon...

Sam woke up to his adorable little daughter playing with his nose and pulling and bending it in directions he didn't think was possible. He saw that Jules was still completely asleep and Nathan was asleep in her arms as well.

"Avie what you doing?" Sam asked then lovenly squished his daughter close to him without causing her harm. Ava squealed with delight and Sam put his finger to his lips to signal her to quite down.

Sam and Ava sneaked out of the room leaving both mother and son asleep. San took Ava to the kitchen with him and watched her play in their family living room while he made dinner.

Jules woke up and was surprised to find sam and Ava out if bed. She carried Nathan who was still asleep and headed downstairs.

Jules could immediately smell food cooking, sam had prepared his whole family garlic bread with meatballs stuffed with cheese and lasagna.

"Smells like a dream" Jules said as she sat on a barstool with Nathan in her arms.

"Let's hope it taste like a dream too. I made enough so we can feed Ava and Nathan the same thing and not have to make them some other baby food." sam said and walked over to Jules and kissed her on the lips.

"How was your nap?" sam asked after he pulled away from the kiss.

"Good, how was yours?"

"Excellent!"

shortly after Sam served his wife dinner and then his little munchkins dinner plate. Sam and Jules both enjoyed the company of each other and couldn't stop laughing at the little thing that Ava was doing and how nathan would try to mimic her actions.

once dinner was done and over, Sam picked up while Jules started on finishing up on the last minute details of Avas Ladybug and Lily theme party.

Jules and Sam spent hours preparing and finishing the final details on Avas first bday party.

Jules and Sam both walked into ava and Nathan's bedroom and were delighted to ses that Nathan was awake and fidgeting with a mesh toy that he had and that they always kept in his crib.

Sam and Jules both woke their daughter Ava with singing happy birthday to her and their hearts melted when they could tell in Avas face that she knew today was for her.

Sam and Jules both quickly made Avas favorite breakfast meal and watched as she munched down on her chocolate chip pancakes.

At around 12:30 Jules and Sam had finally had the tent up in their backyard and had everything and all the party decorations and the only thing that they were missing was Avas birthday cake that Sophie had promised she would make for Ava.

Sophie and Ed were the first to arrive with Clark and Izzy and the Infamous cake which was a replica of Avas lady bug and lily centerpieces.

once everyone arrived the party went into full swing. all the kids were playing and running around and Ava was being passed around by team one to admire the beautiful one year old that was wearing a beautiful tutu with a printed shirt that was engraved with crystals that had her name and 'Im one today' that everyone thought was cute and was a gift from Natalie since she was still away and couldnt make it to the party.

when the time came for cake and presents Jules took Ava into her arms and Sam took Nathan who was asleep from Spike. All of team one sang happy birthday to Ava which caused Natjan to wake up crying. Ava Loved her chocolate cake, she enjoyed it.

it was close to ten pm when all the first had left, everyone had been so caught up with the party and cake and having a good time that Sam and Jules had forgot to get Ava to open her gifts that were in abundance.

"I love you" Sam and Jules kissed Ava and nathan and places them each in their cribs and walked out to let rhem have a good nights rest.

Jules and Sam laid in bed tangled in eachothers limbs.

"Now that Avas one, you think of having another baby?" Sam asked into Jules shoulder

"Mmm...how about in three months once we get Nathan's party done we can try" Jules told Sam then rolled over so that they were face to face.

"Doesn't mean we can't practice meanwhile" Sam replied then smirked and straddled his wife.

"no it doesn't!" Jules retorted and Pulled Sam to a kiss.


	13. It's more than a full time job!

Finally! Jules tought to her self. she had finally been able to put both Ava and Nathan down for their afternoon nap.

Jules was finally able to get into the shower and enjoy some time to herself.

usually whenever she was home alone and was using the bathroom she would always have little fingers and toes peeking in from under the bathroom door. followed by mouses from her kids playing.

on one occasion Jules hadn't noticed Nathans little fingers poking from under the door, and when she went to open the door Nathan wailed immediately at the pain of having a splinter inserted into his little pointer finger. Jules of course felt bad that she hadn't noticed her sons fingers under the bathroom floor.

but yet when was a mother ever really given a moment alone.

Nathan in the other room had stirred asleep and had started crawling to the room where his mommy was at.

Nathan had managed to crawl his way into Jules master bedroom and into her and Sams bathroom.

Nathan let out a gathered gasp and giggles when he could see his mom through the shower glass mirror.

Jules wasn't sure if she had imagined or was just use to her son or daughters constant laughter, but when she could hear something banging against the shower door she peeked out and was surprised to find her 7 month old son sitting up looking at her with his baby blue eyes.

"Sweetie your supposed to be napping aren't you?" Jules asked Nathan and all her son did was grin his beautiful little smile.

"well guess I better hurry up, before u start getting impatient."

Jules continued to shower as quickly as possible. when she turned around to wash the soap that she had in her face Nathan uses that exact moment to try and crawl into the shower stall.

"monkey, what are you doing?" Jules asked noticing her very adventurous son try and hop in the shower with her.

"Well guess your gonna have your shower with me sweetie." Jules kneeled down in front of her son and removed his soaked clothes and tossed it In into the corner of the shower she turned down the temperature of the water as well, so little Nate wouldt burn himself.

"24/7 job huh." Jules said referring to the fact that she never once could truly get a moment to her self even when Sam was around he helped a lot but there was one thing that not even Samtastic could do. and that was breastfeeding.

Jules continued to watch as nathan played with her toes as she finished showering off so she could start on Nathan's shower.

"Your turn, eager little monkey" Jules said and picked nathan up and held him to her chest. she expertly retirived a baby wash cloth along with the baby soap and with one hand supporting Nathan and the other cleaning him off she was able to clean Nathan off quickly and effectively.

Jules hovered under the shower head for a few more minutes enjoying how Nathan would try and catch the water drops with his tiny hands.

"Looks like were going out burrito status" Jules retrieved her robe from the side of the shower hook and placed Nathan on the floor to quickly pull on her robe she then cradled Nathan to her chest and wrapped him around with her robe. she quickly made her way to the nursery to first change Nathan and check on Ava at the same time.

while Jules was changing Nathan, nathan had fallen asleep again. "You must have tired yourself out with that shower of ours." Jules finished with Nathan and laid him in his crib and turned to turn the baby monitor on and walked out of the nursery and walked by Ava who was still sleeping in the middle of the hallway like Nathan had also been doing.

Pleased that Ava was still content, Jules walked back to her room and quickly changed into sweats and a t-shirt. She was laying in bed and trying to give herself a pedicure she was relived and felt stress free and baby free for just a few minutes.

Ava woke up trying to figure out her surroundings she was in a narrow room and couldn't really recognize anything...so all she could really do was start crying and hope her mommy or daddy would help and rescue her from her own little nightmare that was her very long hallway.

As soon as Jules heard her daughter high pitch screams she cared less about her still wet nail polish and ran into the hallway. Jules picked Ava up as soon as she got to her and rocked her back and forth to try and calm her down while also whispering soothing words to her.

Later that day when Sam arrived home from work he plopped himself on the couch next to his wife and placed Jules feet on top of his lap.

"Babe, did Ava paint your toe nails or what?" Sam asked and couldn't help but laugh at the mess on Jules toenails.

"Sam! being a mom is a 24/7 job!" Jules quickly snapped back and slapped his chest.

Jules thought to herself...

Woman do always put their children and their needs ahead of their own and definetly ahead of their pedicure.


	14. Legalizing

Jules and Sam as well as Nathan and Ava were in the doctors office waiting for Ava and Nathan's 4 month check and Avas 7 month check up with their pediatrician.

Jules was trying to rock Nathan asleep, since he had been fussy the previous night and refused to let his parents sleep. Sam meanwhile was filling out some paper work that the nurse at the front desk had asked for them to fill out.

"Babe It's Callaghan for Nathan." Jules reminded Sam when she saw that he had written Braddock instead of Callaghan where the form asked for the patients last name.

Sam reluctantly crossed off his last name and replaced it with Callaghan. soon after both Ava and Nathan's names were called by a nurse.

Sam and Jules watched on as Dr. Lanning did a full physical of Nathan.

Jules could tell that something was off with Sam but decided it would be best if she asked at a more convenient time that wasn't while their son was getting checked out.

soon after the doctor had finished and informed Mother and Father that both Ava and Nathan were perfectly health and seemed right on track with their weight and motor skills.

On the drive back home Sam was still very pensive, and he also knew that Jules might have caught on and he was only waiting for her to ask what his deal was.

When they arrived home Jules removed Ava from her carseat and Sam did the same with little Nate. Both Sam and Jules sat on the couch watching tv while simultaneously playing with Avie and Nate.

"Braddock" Sam said randomly which caught Jules off guard.

"What?" Jules responded.

"Yeah, Nathans last name should be Braddock"

"Well, that would have happened if..." Jules let her sentence linger not sure if she wanted to bring the past back up.

"I know, its just he is my son and it doesn't feel right that he doesn't have my last name."

"Well, I mean you are and always have been his father, I don't know why we never changed his last name? Do you want him to change his name legally?" Jules asked still bouncing Avie on her lap.

"Yeah! I do as long as your okay with it." Sam quickly responded.

"Then Braddock it is!" Jules said and Sam leaned towards Jules and barely brushed his lips against hers.

They continued to enjoy their afternoon watching tv with Nathan and Ava. Sam had even ordered takeout for himself and Jules, he didn't want to be the one to tell Jules to cook when they were having such a great time as a family.

Ava had started getting fussy from playing with her toys and she was gonna go into crying the whole house down.

Sam quickly picked her up and passed her onto Jules to be nursed. Sam brought the Nursing pillow from the room next door and gave it to Jules. Takeout arrived just as Jules was starting to nurse Ava and hopefully get her daughter to fall asleep for the night.

Sam served Jules her plate and then served himself but refused to eat until she was done breastfeeding and she herself could eat as well.

"Sam you know I don't mind if you start eating before me? right?"

"Yeah I know I just feel selfish if I eat while your having to fees one of the babies. that's all"

two hours later Sam and Jules were both getting for bed. Sam laid down and brought Jules small frame up to his body and covered her with his warmth and love.

"Jules?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever thought about...adopting Ava as your own?"

"I have! why do yoy ask?" Jules turned into Sams embrace and starred at him.

"Really? I ask because since were changing Nathans last name. I thought maybe you want to recognize Ava as your own. For personal reasons and legal. I'm only asking because you truly are her mom in every sense. you stay up with her at nights, you nurse her, you are her mom." Sam expressed himself

Jules couldn't help but feel emotion about the situation, yes she was her mom but for Sam to have asked her to legally adopt Ava and for her to be recognized as Avas mom meant a lot to her.

Jules tried to hide her tears from Sam, but Sam noticed and instead he hugged her and kissed the top of her head knowing that what he had asked meant a lot to her as the mother she was to Ava as well as Nathan.

"I would love to adopt Ava." Jules whispered into Sams chest and hugged him tightly.

"I love you!"

"I love you more!"

Over the past three weeks Jules had spent several hours filling out paper work to change her sons last name and to legally adopt her daughter. Finally the day came when both Jules and Sam went to turn in their paper work, they weren't expecting to be told yes right away and they knew the court systems and especially when it came to the well-being of children the court wanted to make sure they were doing the correct thing.

...^.^...

"Sam get in here!" Jules screamed when she read the letter in front of her.

"What is it?"

"its the paperwork we've been waiting for."

Sam read over the paperwork that Jules had gave him and he couldn't believe that their request had gone through so fast.

Jules was legally Avas mom and Nathan was officially a Braddock.


	15. Potty Training Ava

"Sam would you give up and leave our daughter alone, she will ask to go to the bathroom when she's ready." Jules told her husband after she had gotten annoyed of having Sam try to get Ava to ask to use her training potty seat.

"Jules, when I was her age I was out of diapers and using the toilet." Sam tried to defend herself.

"So, your point being? she just turned one over a montha ago and now your trying to get her to use the bathroom on her own shes still a baby, babe."

"I I know she is but I just want her to use the bathroom on her own, I hate changing diapers! And don't tell me you dont? That's just one less baby in diapers Jules." Sam responded

"I don't know about you Sam but I don't mind having to change diapers especially if it means that Ava still depends a little bit more on us."

"I know you don't want either Ava or Nathan to grow up, but its gonna happen whether we like it or not." Sam told Jules and hugged her.

Sam and Jules had finally settled down on the couch and Jules had even had Sam change both Ava and Nathan's diapers, which Sam gave a glare to Jules. Jules knew Exaclty what he meant by it to.

two weeks later...

San had still been trying to get Ava to use the bathroom whenever he was home, he had even went as far as to time Ava, he would feed her then time to see how long it would take for her to use the bathroom, which Jules told him to knock it off and that their daughter wasn't a science experiment. "Poo, when you have to Poo just tell me okay sweetie or even if its just a sprinkle okay." Sam told Ava who couldnt understand her father, all Ava did was shake her head ridiculously in all sorts of directions.

Jules had been off with Sophie to buy some decorations for Nathans monkey theme first birthday party. Sam had insisted he wanted to stay at home with the kids and that he really was looking forward to having a day with Ava and Nate.

Sam still continued to play with Nathan on his play mat with trucks and his small little action figures.

"pooosh" Ava told his dad

"Avie do you have to go to the bathroom?" Sam asked and watched as Ava wobbled towards the bathroom nearby.

Sam quickly gathered his phone and carried Nathan in his arms and walked behind Ava following her to her potty.

Sam placed nathan on the bathroom carpet, and put his phone on video mode and placed it on top of the toilet to record. Sam then pulled Avas little bloomer down and removed her diaper. Sam placed Ava on the potty seat and waited for her to do her business.

Sam waited patiently and excitedly then he heard trickles ans he knew his daughter had accomplished her first use of asking to use the potty and then doing her business.

Sam cleaned his daughter off then washed his hands and Avas hands.

"Can't wait to show your mommy! She's never gonna believe that you used the bathroom." Sam told his daughter than kissed her daughter endlessly.

when Jules arrived home Sam quickly bombarded Jules with the video. Jules watched with amazement as she saw Ava sitting on the potty and using the toilet.

"Have to admit that actually makes me happy to see her so big and using the bathroom on her own, I guess now we could have her wear little girl underwear when she's more independent." Jules told Sam and couldn't help but let a few tears fall down her face. sam only embraced his daughter and wife into a strong embrace.

Jules was sitting on her bed and playing with Ava and her baby dolls. Jules watched in amazement as Ava was able to safely climb down her parents bed and walked to the bathroom door where Sam was showering and sat in front to wait for her daddy to finish with his shower.

When Sam stepped out of the bathroom he almost stumbled on his little girl, with a towel wrapped around his waist he picked her up and walked back to the bed and sat side by side with Ava in between them playing with her dolls.

"Nathan will be one in a little bit, you think he will be somewhat trained by the time he turns one?"

"Sam no! I don't want him to be going to the bathroom in his own yet. he's our baby Sam, and I don't want you doing anything behind my back."

*Its short but I'm not really sure how it came out! what do u think? let me know what u think review and let me know! Please!


	16. Rebecca's Return

This is for Ealasaid Una who has been requesting this one-shot!

Nathan was only two months old which put Ava at 5 months old, Jules had been taking care of them non stop so Sam decided that he would give Jules a break and take both Ava and Nathan with him to The Creek Park which was a beautiful place imbedded in their neighborhood.

Sam woke up and prepared himself as well as the diaper bag to take with him. before he left he made sure he left a note by Jules bed explaining his and their children's whereabouts.

he quickly placed both Ava and Nathan in their carseats and carefully secured them in the car with the stroller frame and snug rider as well.

When Sam arrived at the park there was some people walking with their dogs and other people were training their dogs. Sam got out of the car then went around to the back of the Escalade to retrieve the stroller, Sam then removed Avas carseat from the frame and placed the carseat in the stroller and waited for the click to know Ava was in Safely. Sam closed the door and then pushed Ava and went around to Nathans side. Sam secured the snug rider on his body and then went and removed little Nathan from his carseat and placed him into the snugrider and threw a receiving blanket over Nathan to keep the rising sun out of his baby blue eyes.

Sam made his way to the actual entrance of the park and knew he had chosen the right day to take his kids out. the weather was a bit chilly to have kids out, but with them covered with blankets they would be perfectly warm.

Jules woke up and was surprised to not have Sam swallowing her in an embrace. she noticed a little piece of paper and read it and was pleasantly pleased that Sam had given her some time to herself. Although she planned on washing some of the babies clothes and enjoy the time she had to herself.

Sam on his walk had been given a few glares from woman who were running and were surprised to see a handsome man in sweats and a sweater walking pushing a stroller that held a baby girl and the obvious bulge that he had in front of him which was his little monkey. he used to get looks from all the stuck up woman who thought they could get any man and he couldn't be happier with his life with Jules.

Sam had stopped and sat down and on a bench when Nathan was becoming fussy from his position in the snug rider. Sam bounced Nathan on his lap and watched Ava play with the toys that hung from the top of her carseat.

"Sam is that you?" Rebecca asked as she walked up from behind Sam.

Sam quickly turned around expecting it to be Jules but that wasn't her voice, and when he did turn around he was shocked to see who it was.

"What are you doing here? what do you want most importantly?" Sam asked quickly then just as quick placed a blanket over Avas carseat to conceal her.

"Is that her?" Rebecca asked then went to pull up the blanket but Sam quickly stood up and stood in front of the stroller blocking Rebecca from seeing Ava. "Sam, Iam her mother and I have a right to see her, you know that right?" Rebecca told sam.

"Your only her biological mother and thats it and nothing more. Don't think for one second that you have any right over her,let alone see her." Sam snapped back

"Look I know what I did was wrong but I've gotten help and I'm doing better, the therapist and psychologist said I suffered from post partum-depression." Rebecca said trying to defend her past actions. "who's that?" Rebecca asked referring to Nathan.

"Thats none of your concern, so could you please leave me and my family alone." Sam told Rebecca as polite as possible.

"Can I at least see her first, just one more time?"

"No! she has her own mother at home who cares for her and you don't have any reason to see her Rebecca."

Obviously not pleased with his answer Rebecca went into a full blown cry of screams that ranged from 'Shes mine' to 'You took her from me' Sam not one to cause a scene simple turned around and left Rebeccca behind him screaming and making herself look like a fool.

Sam placed Nathan in his carseat and then secured Ava into the base. Sam was somewhat disturbed by that event and wasn't sure what he should do, but he did know that Jules had to be informed of the situation.

Sam drove to a drive thru bakery and and ordered breakfast. When Sam arrived home Jules was in the bedroom getting the washer started and filling it up with clothes. Sam placed both carseats on the floor near the bed and walked up to Jules and kissed her behind her ear down to her neck.

"Hey! Good morning"

"Good morning to you." Sam whispered into her ear

"Thanks for giving me some time this morning. I really do appreciate it a lot"

"Come here I have something to tell you." Sam told Jules and lead her to their bed.

"What is it?"

"Ummm. At the park umm. Rebecca was also there."

"What did she say?" Asked Jules.

"She wanted to see Ava"

"Did she?" Jules asked

"No, I didn't let her, I covered her with a blanket. But it was her that kind of disturbed me." Sam told Jules

"How so?"

"She seemed so normal, like she was okay, seeing her only made me hate her even more for leaving Ava at such a young age." Sam confessed to Jules. "Just as normal as she looked one second she just as fast snapped when I told her that Ava had a mother at home who cared about her. then I realized how happy I was with my life with you and how glad I'm she's not here and in Avas life." Sam told Jules and tightened his hold on her.

"So I'm guessing your morning was a bit slashed." Jules told Sam then went to the foot of the bed and removed with Nathan from his carseat and then gave him off to Sam. Jules did the Sam with Ava "Let's head downstairs and make breakfast and I'll nurse these two." Jules suggested and not wanting to wait for an answer walked out of their bedroom and headed downstairs but not without stopping to grab her boppie(nursing pillow).

Their small family spent the day lounging around the house and they even had a family bath in their luxury tub.

Sam couldn't be happier to have Rebecca out of his life and more importantly his daughters life, because nothing good could come from a woman who was emotionally unstable.

[What do you think Ealasaid Una? what do you all think? let me know in your wonderful reviews...because their the ones who keep me typing.]

:)

ALSO FOLLOW (flashpointjam) on Instagram for JAM pics and Flashpoint pics! really go follow They're great pics!


	17. Rebecca's Return II

DAWN'S REQUEST:

Shortly after Sam first had his encountered with Rebecca he was starting to fear for his family, occasionally he would spot her near the SRU. he also informed Jules of her actions and to be careful with her and not to be afraid to call him or the team incase Rebecca did anything.

Sam was on shift early that morning, so he left his house leaving Jules and both Nathan and Ava still sleeping peacefully in their bed, Both Ava and Nathan had slept with them that night which always caused Sam to feel anxious and on edge a bit.

As soon as soon as Sam walked out of his front door, he spotted Rebecca across the street unsuccessfully hiding. Sam knew he had to put and end to Rebecca's actions. Sam walked across the street. "Rebecca what are you doing here? you have to stop doing this or I'll have you arrested, this isn't healthy for you and your putting my family's life at risk." Sal told Rebecca.

"Sam, I just want to see my daughter, she needs me in her life. She can't grow up without her mother." Rebecca responded in full tears.

"No, Rebecca you abandoned your daughter only after a couple of hours after she was born. she doesn't need you she has her mom. Jules is her mom not you Rebecca." Sam tried to sympathise with Rebecca while also trying to be stern.

Rebecca without replying walked away and headed down the street. hopefully for good. Sam then walked back to his car and headed to the barn.

When Jules woke up she saw she had a text message from Sam. when she read it she was upset that Rebecca had actually been snooping around and pretty much stalking her family.

The day went on uneventful, but almost a week later both Jules Sam and Ava were summoned to court for a custody hearing, Rebecca had asked the court system for full custody of her child and she wanted little Avie back. Jules was in full years when she read the summon, she had even texted Sam to stop by ASAP and that it was extremely important. When Sam stopped by while they were patrolling and Jules showed him the letter he could not believe that Rebecca had gone to such lengths to see their daughter. Sam made sure to comfort Jules and assure her as much as possible that Rebecca would never get custody of their daughter and will be out of their lives for good.

When the court date finally arrived Sam, Jules, Ava and Nathan all were present, but Sam had requested a special kind of hearing that was more intimate. the hearing took place a room where sam and his family sat on one side and Rebecca sat opposite of them with lawyers present.

The court heading went smoothly but once Sam had to tell Rebecca of all the things that Jules had done for Ava, Rebecca completely lost it. "Jules, has been a mother to Ava since the day she first held her and was able to get her to stop crying. she breastfed Ava on her first day at home when she refused to drink formula because you left her only hours after she was born, Rebecca you refused to even hold her because she was too small." Sam told Rebecca with tears in his eyes but not once losing eye contact with her." Jules has been the mom that you refused to be fo Ava, Jules watches her, she gets in baths with her, she does laundry for her to have a fresh pair of sleeps and socks everyday, she has sacrificed so much to be a mother to both Ava and Nathan."

Rebecca could have cared less, all she really just wanted to get her daughter back to get back at sam and make him suffer for making her fell miserable. "No! she's mine and whether you like it or not shes my daughter and no one not even you could replace me in her life" Rebecca snarled back but this time verbally attacked Jules who had Nathan in her arms.

All Jules could do was watch as Rebecca looked at her with such evil eyes.

Sam had his hand on Nathan's back to protect his son from what possibly Rebecca could do.

"Mrs. Sandoval, please calm down, your attitude in no way helps you with your claim to receive full custody of your child. You are obviously unstable and are unfit to care for A child. Mrs. Callaghan has taken over the responsibility of caring for the child that you left, and from the looks of it, Ava Rose Braddock is perfectly health and looks happy with her life. Therefore I deny your claim Mrs. Sandoval to obtain custody of Ava Rose Braddock." The judge announced his verdict after he witnessed how unstable Rebecca could be and how unfit she was, also what Jules had done only gained respect form the judge to Jules.

Sam leaned back in the chair and couldnt be happier that the judge had ruled in his and his families favor. Jules watched on as Rebecca was walked put by her lawyer, she couldn't help but feel remorse for haven taken a child from her mother, even if that mother wasn't a mother.

The days went on and Rebecca never returned and it also helped that the judge had even granted Sam and Jules a restraining order against Rebecca.

Rebecca was put of their lives for good.

Now Sam and Jules could go on with their lives and be the Amazing parents they were already to Nathan and Ava.

[DAWN THIS IS FOR YOU, WHAT DO YOU THINK?] PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW I DID.


	18. Savannah Marie Braddock

Sam and Jules were both laying in bed watching TV, while also flipping through a baby book of names. Both Sam and Jules had been trying to choose a name for their daughter for a couple of weeks. No name ever seemed to fit for their little bundle of joy that was only about two months away from seeing the world. So far Sam and Jules had ruled out the names: Lily, Olivia, Christie, Sophia and to Jules relief Michael which Sam had insisted could work for their daughter. Jules almost had a fake heart attack when Sam had suggested Michael for their daughters name. sure if they lived in a more modern world but Jules was still somewhat old fashioned when it came to certain things like naming her daughter.

Sam laid out in front of Jules in between her legs as he consulted with his unborn daughter about what names she would and would not like.

"What about Layla? or Isabella?" Sam asked looking up at Jules.

"Layla Marie Braddock doesnt sound right to me." Jules responded

One thing that they could have and both agreed on was Marie as a middle name for their daughter. Marie meaning wished-for child and also Rebellious and Bitter, which Jules didn't find appropriate bit she did love that name Marie and so did Sam even Nathan and Ava like the name.

"And we already have an Isabella in the family." Jules continued.

Sam let out a sigh which obviously Jules did not appreciate. "Oh you think your tired? try being pregnant in your third trimester with two toddlers and a baby, and by baby I mean you." Jules snapped back and pushed Sam with her legs and carefully stood up and almost lost her balance before walking away making Sam raise his eyebrows from the bed. Jules had been very emotional and hormonal. one minute she would be fine and the next she could be in full tears if he or either Ava or Nathan said something sweet to her.

Sam stood up and followed his wife down the hall and into the nursery to apologize to his wife. Jules was sitting on the rocking chair, with her hands over her face she cried. Sam walked up and got her on her feet then he sat on the chair and pulled Jules onto his lap. "I'm so sorry babe, I should have been more considerate of your feelings and I know your not yourself with all your hormones being out of balance." Sam told his wife as he pressed her close to his warm body.

"No! its fine, its just I'm tired and taking care of two toddlers has taken A toll on me being seven months old pregnant." Jules confessed

Sam didnt know what to say but he knew he had to comfort his wife and that words wouldn't do much right now.

"sam? What about Arabella or Mirabella?"

"I like them but I don't like love them." Sam responded

"How about we go to bed and sleep and when we have the right name we'll know." Sam told Jules then he carried her bridal style, "Sam, put me down now! I'm too fat and heavy for you to carry." Jules protested Sams actions but Sam carried on walking back to their bedroom. Sam stood at the foot of the bed and thought about the last time he carried jules, which was on their honeymoon but instead of being gentle he flung her onto the bed and then hurriedly climbed up the bed to her. Sam placed Jules on the bed.

Soon their house was filled with silence as all the members of the Braddock house were in a deep sleep.

Sam suddenly woke up after having a beautiful dream. he looked to the side and was happy to see Jules still asleep with her shirt up and under her breast with her hand under her belly protecting their unborn child from any harm that could come on a dark night. Sam pushed himself down further down so his head was leveled with Jules swollen belly. "Savannah" sam said to his unborn daughter while rubbing her home.

Jules was stirred awake by a feeling of someone touching her, when she opened her eyes she saw Sam rubbing her belly. "Your a great father Sam." Jules told her husband then joined her hand with his on her belly.

"What do you think of the name Savannah?" Sam asked Jules still staring at her belly.

"Savannah." Jules repeated the name over in her head a couple of times, "Savannah Marie Braddock, I like it, it has a good ring to it. What brought that name up?" Jules asked.

"I don't know, I was dreaming and when I woke up all I could think of was the name Savannah."

"Nothing bad I hope." Sam nodded then leaned up and placed a kiss on his wifes lips.

"So... Savannah Marie Braddock?" Sam asked

"yeah! I love it." Jules told Sam

Jules then turned over on the opposite side to relive pressure that her belly was causing, Sam used that chance to spoon his wife close to his body and Sam whispered sweet things into Jules ear and soon after he could that her breathing had evened out, he had put his wife to sleep. Sam moved his hand up and down the curve of his wife's round belly and couldn't wait for his new baby girl to make her appearance into the world.

"Baby girl,... you'll always be my baby girl but you'll be my Baby girl Savannah Marie Braddock." Sam told his daughter hoping that down the line she would love her name and not blame him for scaring her with a name she disliked, but if that did happen he could always tell her the other option...Michael.


	19. Savannah's second home

"Pink, Baby Pink, no Purple or we could do lilac." Sam was randomly throwing out different colors that their new baby Braddock girl's nursery color could be. Jules was finally hitting the beginning of her third trimester and their daughter's nursery wasn't even done or had been started.

"Sam you keep bugging me with your random acts of throwing baby names into my brain and withcolors of the nursery and I will have you sleeping on the couch for the next year." Jules snapped back quickly while rubbing her belly and swaddling Nathan and rocking him back and forth to calm him down. Nathan had finally started teething and the last of his teeth and they were the worst.

"Sorry, its just we have nothing and I haven't even had time to assemble the new crib let alone do anything, Geezz the nursery is full of baby stuff that are all unassemled and in boxes and your the one who keeps saying that you think baby girl might come early." Sam defended himself.

Jules just simply ignored him and rubbed her sons back.

"Those last teeth have really been hard for him." Sam told Jules and sat on the bed with her and watched as she cradled their son against her chest. "He's not to heavy on your belly?" Sam asked but he knew that Nathan being almost 2 years old, he was still a relatively small toddler in height, he definitely got that from his mom.

"No and plus all his weight is pretty much on my arms rather than my belly." Jules answered Sam question.

"You know, talking about Baby girl Braddock, I don't work tommorrow we could all head to out to the store and pick up paint for the nursery and then head to the baby store and at least ordered as much as possible for the baby. what do you think?"

"Yeah, I'd actually like that, kind of have to get started on something for the new baby." Jules replied and then handed Nathan to Sam so he could place him in the co-sleepe, where he was gonna sleep for the night and make Jules feel more comfortable knowing he was close by.

The next morning Jules woke up to the constant moving of her daughter within her womb. she hadn't slept much because of Nathan either, so she was extremely exhausted and was dreading the day ahead. When Sam woke up he saw Jules on the bed cuddling up to Nathan who lay right beside him with his tush right up on his face.

"Goodmorning" Jules told her husband and the stroked his cheek to massage the sleep lines out.

"Goodmorning, Although you look like you haven't slept at all."

"not really, he woke up around 2 in the morning and was fussy the rest of the night. he finally went down about an hour ago." Jules informed her husband

"You should have woken me up. your pregnant and you and our baby girl need plenty of rest." Sam told his wife then carefully removed Nathan from their bed " I'll watch them and do everything, you sleep and get a good rest okay" Sam then left the room and walked down to the nursery and placed nathan in his crib and left to get breakfast started and get as much as possibe done.

When Jules woke up Ava and Nathan had been feed and were playing on the carpet. "hey" Sam said then got up to serve his wife food.

Within an hour they were all headed to the store to decide and purchase paint for the nursery. Jules and sam went back and forth between colors but finally settled for a light purple and white as an accent color.

When they finally arrived at the baby store, Jules was glad that they had been given a scanner to scan all their items instead of having them put everything in the cart and push it around as well as push two toddlers around. Jules had always loved the theme of a flowers and vines, but since that wasn't really a generic theme, so finding stuff was hard so that made shopping hard.

over the next few weeks Sam and Jules both painted the nursery and even though the paint was water based rather than latex Sam was still overly protect that Jules not breathe too much air and that it could cause harm to their baby, so sam officlly took over the decorating of the nursery.

"1,2,3, open your eyes" Sam told Jules as he swung the door to the nursery open.

"Sam its beautiful!" Jules expressed her feelings.

Their daughters room was all lilac with white like jules had asked. all the furniture was white and on one wall there was a cascading vine tree with several pink and yellow flowers, the room was wonderfully set up with the changing table near the window, the crib was the Sams crib that Nathan had but in white and with a lilac bedding that could and would help soothe their daughter into peaceful naps with the calming color that purple was. As Jules walked around she couldn't have asked for anything better than what her husband had given her.

Their daughter will have a palace to sleep in once she came into the world.


	20. Nine months made worth it

Two days past her due date Jules could not wait for her daughter to come into the world. Jules had been doing all sorts of cliches to try and get baby Savannah to make her appearance soon.

Sam could not stop laughing when he walked into the kitchen the previous afternoon to catch Jules drinking oil. For about a week, even before her due date Jules had been trying all sorts of things like squats and bouncing on her yoga ball to try and get baby Savie to come.

...^.^...

"Jules, you okay?" Sam asked watching Jules try and get comfortable in the car.

"Yeah, I'm fine. its just really uncomfortable to do anything." Jules replied.

Both Jules and Sam were on their way to take both Nathan and Ava to the park for a short day out. when they arrived at the park Sam unbuckped Ava and Nathan and let Ava run to the playground. Sam keeping a close eye on his daughter helped Jules out of her seat and couldn't help but chuckle when her round belly hit the glove compartment on her way out. Sam led Jules and Nathan to a nearby tree and set up with a blanket and carefully helped Jules sit down. Jules and Sam watched as Ava ran up and down the slide.

As the hour went by Jules started to feel a familiar tightening in her belly and she was hopeful that it wasn't a Braxton hick and was an actually contraction. Sam seeing Jules continuously rubbing and applying pressure fo her belly finally grew concerned.

"Jules you okay? You look like your in pain." Sam asked concerned.

"I'm not 100% sure but I think its time!" Jules told Sam.

Sam's face lit up and a big smile was splayed across his face."How far apart are they?"

"Maybe like 30 minutes." Jules replied

"Okay, let's get you home and more comfortable. then we can call and get everything situated."Sam told Jules then walked over and picked up Ava from her spot in the sandbox.

...^.^...

Back at home Sam helped Jules get into a warm bath, while he called Sophie and Ed who were gonna watch Ava and Nathan while they were in the hospital. Sam hurriedly carried the hospital bag to the car as well as their laptop, chargers and the Boppi.

When Ed and Sophie arrived they helped Sam with trying to finish making sure that he had everything. Ava and Nathan were both clueless as to what their mom was going through. little did they know that soon their baby sister was coming and quickly.

At around five in the afternoon Sam and Jules arrived in the labor and delivery in the hospital. Jules was quickly admitted to her room and preped while Sam filled out her paperwork.

Nathan and Ava were both getting seriously ansy because they both hadn't seen their mom and dad for a while.

Back at the hospital Sam was helping Jules through the contractions. "OH my gosh Sam, Savie is the last one no more pregnancies please" Jules begged her husband as another contraction hit her body and left.

Jules was in active labor for 10 hours and finally completely dilated, the doctor wanted Jules to start pushing. In the waiting room Team One and their wives waited patiently for the anticipated arrival of the third Baby Braddock. Spike and Wordy had even started a bet on the weight on baby Savie to keep them occupied and make the wait seem shorter.

At around three in the afternoon the following day after Jules had been admitted Savie was only a few pushes away from being brought into the world.

"Your doing great sweatie, she's almost here. come on you can do it." Sam cheered his wife on as she pushed as hard as she could

Jules and sam both let out a sigh of relief when they could hear their baby girl cry. Savie was immediately placed on her mommys chest for skin to skin which Jules and Sam were both very strong about doing and also to help the newborn regulate her heart create and body temperature.

Sam cut the umbilical cord that physically seperated mommy from baby and Sam kissed Jules and thanked her for giving him another beautiful child. once Mom and baby were cleaned off and decent team one was let inside to see Jules and baby Savannah Marie Braddock.

"Shes beautiful Jules, Sam you make some beautiful kids." Wordy told his former team one member as he coped over baby Savie who was in his arms peacefully asleep. Savie was passed around and everyone could not believe that their girl, well Sams little girl was finally here.

Ava and Nathan were brought by Sophie and Nathan to meet their new daughter both of them took to Baby Savie real quick by kissing her and giving her monkey cuddles.

While Jules nursed Savie Natjan had even wanted to nurse in his mommy as well, Jules never thought about nursing an infant and a newborn at the same time but couldn't deny her monkey what he really wanted and especially being super emotional and sensitive she definetly could not deny something that she really had missed since nathan hadn't been nursed in a while, Jules could not help tears fall as she looked at her beautiful son and newborn daughter, and with Ava asleep on the couch Sam waited for Nathan to finish so Ava and Nathan could go back with Sophie and Ed.

With Jules asleep and Savie in his arms, Sam rocked back in forth in the recliner and could not fathom that nine months ago Jules told him they were gonna be parents again with a full drawer of diapers.


	21. The End

One year Later...

Sam and Jules could not be happier with their lives they had two beautiful baby girl and their daddy look alike Nathan.

The Braddock family had just celebrated their baby girl Savannah's first birthday with their friends and family.

Nathan and Ava were both already 3years old and they were just like their parents, they were both energetic and stubborn like their parents.

Jules had finally decided that she would return to work as soon as she could find a nanny to watch Savannah during the day and be able to take care of Nathan and Ava after their morning class at a local child store that Jules had enrolled them in for fun.

Sam like always loved his job but after a stressful day of work he was more than happy to come home and be with his family.

Everything was going perfect in their lives until one rainy afternoon, which would heave the Braddock family shocked and have sam feeling helpless and scared for his future but more importantly his children lives.

The End!

* * *

**Thank you to everyone for reviewing, I know what your thinking She's ending the story there? Yes this story is over and I will no longer be doing oneshots. You'll see why in a bit.**

**so Thank you and I hope what's to come will be amazing! **


End file.
